I'm Not Drunk!
by sweetsheart
Summary: Maes knew his wife never did things by halves. He didn't know that also applied to her drinking. Short, sweet Maecia.


**A/N: 'Gracie' is not a typo. It's a pet name. Kay? And this is set before Gracia is pregnant with Elicia. And they have their own car. I don't care if it's the 1900's – it's my fluff and I can do what I want. As far as I'm concerned they can have a robot dog too.**

**OH GOT I SHIP THIS SO MUCH I JUST WANT TO MAKE A CAKE FILLED WITH RAINBOWS AND SPARKLES AND MAECIA aND KEEP IT AND LOVE IT AND RAISE IT LIKE MY OWN CHILD AND I-**

**Ahem. I lost my composure there for a second. Carry on.**

"Mah – May – Muha – I can't say your name! It's too long!"

"It's four letters long, sweetheart."

"Well, I'm _confused._" The sandy-blonde haired woman sighed and leant against her husband with a childish sigh as they walked down the street, towards their car. They had just come back from a staff party, and Gracia may have possibly had a little too much to drink.

"You're not confused, Gracie, you're drunk." Maes told her, and she pouted and frowned.

"I'm not drunk. _You_'_re _drunk." Gracia retorted. Maes raised an eyebrow and looked down at his wife.

"You'd better hope not, I've got to drive us home." Maes said. Gracia giggled and her hand slipped into what she believed to be Maes' pocket, causing him to near-on shriek and jump away.

"Gracia, what are you doing?!" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I wanna drive." she said, her voice regaining that childish tone. Maes sighed and couldn't help but laugh.

"Gracie, you can't drive. You're _drunk._" he replied.

"I'm not drunk!" she exclaimed.

"Gracie, you just stuck your hand down my pants. You're drunk." Maes replied. Gracia furrowed her brows like she was desperately trying to remember something, and she shook her head as she pursed her lips.

"Nuh-uh! Pocket!" she exclaimed. Mae shook his head.

"Little bit of a loss of depth perception, I think, Gracie." Maes said. Gracia linked her arm with Maes' and she gave a small laugh.

"I have wonderful death – no. Depp – depf – deah – perf – desk perflection." she waggled her finger in his face and he laughed again, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist and nodding.

"I have to agree. You, my dear, have excellent desk perflection." Maes looked down at her and she grinned up at him.

"I told you. I'm not drunk." she said. Maes looked forwards and shook his head.

"No, Gracie, you're still drunk." Maes said. Gracia stopped where she was standing and crossed her arms, furrowing her brows so tightly and giving Maes suck a dirty look that he had to stop, drunk or not.

"I don't wanna be drunk! No!" she exclaimed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and Maes walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently.

"It's okay, Gracie," he murmured, "come on. It'll go away if you get in the car. I promise." Gracia looked up at Maes and she giggled, running towards one of the cars on the street and grabbing the handle.

"Gracie, no!" he called. Gracia looked up at Maes with a quizzical look on her face.

"That's not the right car, Gracie." he said. Gracia seemed completely puzzled by the idea of a right car, so Maes walked over to her, took her hand firmly and made sure he did not let go, and he led her to their car.

"Now, come on, get in the car." Maes made sure that he ducked Gracia under the top of the car, and she sat down with a small, contented smile. He put her seatbelt on and shut her door for her, and he walked around to the driver's seat and sat down. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car, and it was no sooner than he had pulled out of the parking space that Gracia moaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes quickly flicking from the road to his wife.

"I need to go to the bathroom." she said, adjusting in her seat uncomfortably. Maes' eyes widened – they were still a good twenty minutes away from their home. He gripped the steering whell tightly and sighed.

"No, you don't." he tried. Gracia looked at him and she smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" she replied. Maes gave a sigh of relief, but the relief dispersed when Gracia tugged at his sleeve.

"Yes, Gracie?" he asked. She leant up out of her seat and whispered in his ear. Maes sat bolt upright and his eyes widened, and he felt he had to clear his throat.

"Gracia, we can't. I'm driving and you're drunk." he said. Gracia said down in her seat and huffed.

"Why not? You're my husband! It's my right!" she exclaimed. Maes' eyes flicked to her and flicked back to the road.

"That, what you whispered in my ear? That's _nobody's _right. I'm pretty sure that's illegal in five provinces." he replied. Gracia huffed again and crossed her arms.

"And, if I'm your husband, what's my name?" he asked, with a tiny smirk. Gracia looked at him.

"Your name is Mah – Mer – Mayd –"

"No, I'm afraid my name isn't _mermaid_, but good guess." Maes said. Gracia's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What if you're not my husband? Oh, my God, help, I'm being abducted!"

Maes;' eyes widened and he found the nearest place to pull over – this was getting way out of hand.

"Gracie, Gracie, it's me! You know it's me, Gracie!" Maes said, turning to the woman, who still looked horrified.

Great. He was on the side of the road, in the middle of the night with a drunk woman on his hands claiming he'd abducted her.

It wasn't looking great.

"Gracia, you know it's me." he said. The look in Gracia's eyes changed and she giggled and smirked.

"Well… you could prove it to me." er voice turned seductive, but Maes was having none of it.

He'd just been tricked by an intoxicated woman.

Ego deflated, Maes shook his head and opened the driver's side door.

"Where are you going?" Gracia called.

"Nope," he began, "you're just not being a nice person. So I'm not driving." he said, faking spite. Gracia recoiled and she sat in her seat, looking downwards.

"Maes, I'm sorry." she said. Maes ducked his head back into the car and he smiled.

"See?" he asked.; She looked at him and he smiled wider.

"You do know my name."

* * *

Gracia awoke the next day with a throbbing headache and no idea how she had ended up back in her bed. She didn't remember much at all from the night before – something about mermaids?

All she could hear were the godforsaken rain pelting down on the window, the ticking of the alarm clock and the dripping of a faucet.

"Good to see you're awake." a voice called from the doorway. For some reason, it was not abrasive like all of the other sounds.

"Maes…" she croaked, and a horrible feeling rose in her stomach. She held her breath to keep it down and watched as Maes walked over to her, sitting on the bed. He pushed her hair out of the face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Did I get drunk?" she asked. Maes nodded.

"Very." he said, gently. Gracia winced and closed her eyes again.

"So, come on, what did I do?" she asked.

"Well, you stuck your hand down my pants first. Then you wanted to drive, and I wouldn't let you, so you got pouty. Then, we got in the car, and you propositioned me for something I'm nto sure even Roy would attempt, and then you forgot I was your husband and accused me of abducting you. Fun night." he said, with a small laugh.

"Don't laugh. I made an idiot of myself." Gracia groaned. Maes laughed and shook his head.

"A little bit. But now I have the fun-loving wife and everybody knows it." Maes smiled. Gracia sighed, but as she did, that feeling rose in her stomach again and she couldn't hold it back, She leant over the side of the bed as her body rejected all of the alcohol toxins. When her eyes readjusted, she noticed that it had all gone in a large bowl with a towel underneath it.

"How many times have I thrown up?" Gracia asked.

"Counting this one?" Maes asked. Gracia nodded.

"Seven times." he said. Gracia winced and turned over in the bed.

"Oh, I get to clean this up, do I?" Maes asked. Gracia groaned and nodded.

"Mmhm. Good practice for when I'm pregnant." she added. Maes smiled and rubbed Gracia's shoulder.

"I love you, Gracie." he said, quietly.

"Love you too, mermaid." she replied. Maes simply laughed and smiled at his wife.


End file.
